


икона, чьи руки погрязли в крови

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [11]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: "Чтоб ты сдох," — думает Ас. А потом исполняет свое желание.





	икона, чьи руки погрязли в крови

Ночью на Амазонии настолько холодно, что спустя пару часов, проведенных тут, у Аса начинает течь из носа. Он ежится и кутается в старую куртку, выданную ему Лайтингом — тот притащил его сюда ради слежки за поставками Циклонии. Якобы те тут кристаллы копали. "Ага, кристаллы. На Амазонии. А я наследный принц," — у парня просто не хватает слов, чтобы описать, как он недоволен, но он почему-то молчит. И сам не знает, почему. То ли говорить не хочется, то ли Лайтнинг настолько заколебал, что слышать его сил уже не было. Тут было холодно, тут было сыро, и единственное, о чем сейчас мечтал Ас — это забраться в кровать под одеяло и уснуть глубоким беспокойным сном, где будут сниться ему девки с Неона, которые всегда рады видеть тебя за определенную плату. И от этой мысли как-то тепло становится на душе, он даже начинает улыбаться — искренне-искренне, потому что девки ему куда приятней, чем общество Лайтнинга. Он слишком правильный. Слишком... хороший. Таких людей не должно существовать, но он почему-то существует. Парадокс. "Или комплекс героя".  
Сейчас Лайтнинг настолько напряжен, что даже не похож на того извечно веселого идиота, которым притворяется все время. Он сжимает бинокль в руках до белизны в костяшках и постоянно вскидывает голову вверх. Морщится. Кривится. Его там что-то волнует. Он там что-то видит. Ас лениво поднимает голову наверх, но не видит ровным счетом ничего — там лишь мрачное небо с тяжелыми тучами и капли дождя. Они затекают за шиворот и приносят больше неудобств. Парень громко фыркает и кутается в куртку сильнее. Лайтнинг вздрагивает и поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
— Ты замерз.  
Он не спрашивает — утверждает. И Ас не возражает, лишь громко шмыгает носом в ответ, вытирая его рукавом. Куртка не его, ему плевать. Лайтнинг почему-то огорчается, но вовсе не из-за куртки, а из-за... холода, небось? Боги, да разве его волнует что-то подобное? Это же Лайтнинг — он настолько герой, что просто олицетворяет одно это слово. Если бы в словаре было это слово, то его фото было бы рядом. Как пример. Дескать, смотрите, дети, и учитесь на примере великого лидера "Штормовых Ястребов". Ас почему-то думает, что это глупо.  
Это как считать, что Лайтнинг — действительно герой.  
— Они скоро закончат грузиться, — продолжает он, хотя его никто не спрашивает. — Тогда и нападем. Ты готов?  
Естественно, что ответ "нет" не принимается. Это как пытаться противиться очередному якобы важному приказу командира о том, что они должны срочно поехать на терру Неон и пообщаться с народом. Народу нужны герои, народ обожает, когда с ним общаются. Вера, все дела. Ас чихает. Думает — ересь это. Как и мысли Лайтнинга. Весь образ его жизни. "Небось, сына этой херней напичкает, и будет у нас два идиота — один постарше, другой помладше."  
— Иди к черту.  
— Значит, готов.  
Эта мерзкая улыбка бесит Аса, но он опять молчит. Ему почему-то не хочется говорить ничего в лицо этому безумно глупому и наивному человеку, живущему своими идеалами. Он сам не знает почему. То ли идиот этот обладает каким-то обаянием, то ли Ас просто трус и ссыкло. Скорее всего второе, конечно, но Лайтнинг и правда обаятелен. Этот засранец любого на свою сторону склонит. И вся эта безумная политика "Ястребов" существует лишь благодаря этому самому обаянию. Вот люди верят этому дураку, наивно доверяют, а Лайтнинг ими пользуется и манипулирует своей улыбочкой.  
Они выскакивают на циклонианцев настолько внезапно, что те не успевают сдвинуться с места. Удар — ящики с кристаллами летят в пропасть Амазонии, где их поглощает Пустошь. Удар — посланцы захлебываются в собственной крови и падают на землю. Лайтнинг не спешит стирать кровь с клинка и молча смотрит на тела. В его взгляде читается нечто... нехорошее.  
Он ведь совсем не герой. И ехать сюда было необязательно — эта небольшая контрабанда погоды не сделала бы. Какой-то несчастный крохотный крейсер погибнет без этой доставки, а Лайтнинг только и рад. Он касается лезвия.  
Ас вздрагивает и спешно отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Маньяк. А притворяешься дураком.  
— Людям нужна маска, в которую можно верить, — медленно и отчетливо произносит Лайтнинг и поворачивается к второму пилоту.  
Именно в такие моменты Ас его ненавидел больше всего — когда маска веселого идиота слетала, а командир показывал истинного себя. Такого же, как и циклонианцы. Они борются за одну правду, а танцуют под разные дудки. Вот вам и вся политика. Выгодные войны — это такое дело...  
— Тебе ведь тоже приятней работать с дураком, нежели с кровожадным убийцей?  
Усмехается, зараза. Ас мнется.  
— Вот и выходит, что люди больше верят дураку. А маньяки, те самые, которые несут правду, остаются в тени. И продолжаем мы убивать, говоря, что соблюдаем Кодекс... Кодекс... Кодекс-шмодекс...  
Лайтнинг напевает себе что-то под нос и возвращается обратно в их укрытие. Нужно забрать вещи, а затем — назад, на Кондор. В тепло и уют. Туда, где маска идиота вновь возвращалась на место. Ас, внезапно для себя, думает, что тот прав — с дураком и правда легче работать. Дураки — они такие... Обаятельные.  
— А судьи кто? А судит нас народ.  
Это Лайтнинг говорит серьезно. Но Ас знает — клал он на общественное мнение, ему лишь бы в месиве поучаствовать, да славу получить. И денег. О да, денег. Для семьи... У него есть семья... И там маска перестает быть таковой.  
"Чтоб ты сдох," — думает Ас.  
А потом исполняет свое желание.


End file.
